


Goddess, Save Our Queen

by AnthonyKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardverse, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyKing/pseuds/AnthonyKing
Summary: He breathed in deeply as he rose and gave the boat a small push.The stern left his hands.His queen with it.He stood in the murky waters, feeling the cold bite into his legs and lower back. The pain was no match for the one in his chest, throbbing with every heartbeat.Monarchs were chosen by destiny, handpicked by the Goddess herself. They share a special bond, a red string of sorts.Alfred felt that string snap as he watched his Queen die in his arms.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Goddess, Save Our Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Arthur has a pussy. Sue me.

_Legend says, that the King of Spades can control time._

_For real?_

_It’s just a legend, Your Majesty._

—

Summer in Spades was always unbearable. The hot winds from Diamonds blew in early, casting the Spades into several months of unbearable heat. In moments like these, Alfred resented his royal garb and its absurd amount of layers. His collar stuck to his neck painfully. He resisted pulling at it or loosening his dark purple tie.

The sun blasted on his back, making him sticky with sweat, still he kept walking. It would be improper to leave after all.

Alfred stared forward, emotionless, watching the marching guards in front of him. All dressed in their finest garb, all branding swords and shields branded with the mark of the Spade.

He glanced to his side, to his queen, laying in a bed of blue roses, motionless. A small smile plastered on his face, forever still. Alfred looked away, willing the tears from his eyes.

Summer in Spades was always unbearable, now more than ever.

—

_Heavy footfalls echoed through the stark halls as Alfred ran. He passes bleeding and wounded guards, some being carried by their fellow soldiers, but he didn’t stop as he usually would. Alfred has a bit of a hero complex after all. He kept running._

_The rebels stormed the castle in the late evening hours, overwhelming the guards changing their shifts. They made it all the way to the front gates before the castle was altered, and by that time it was too late. The rebels pushed past the guards, entering the castle, looking for the monarchs residing within._

_Hungry for their blood._

_Passing room by room, he looked around frantically. No sign._

_“Fuck!” He shouted._

_“Your Majesty!”_

_Alfred spun around. Yao was running down the hall towards him._

_Yao stopped in front of him, debating whether or not to bow. He decided against it._

_“Where is the queen?” Yao asked, panting. Alfred felt his blood run cold._

_“I though he was with you..” He said slowly. Oh Goddess._

_Yao paled too, stuttering for a moment before collecting himself. Another batch of guards passed by them, bowing slightly._

_“You!” Yao shouted, pointing at the nearest guards. “How far have the rebels made it?”_

_The guard looked to the King and back to the advisor before answering._

_“They’re in the throne room, the queen is holding them off, Your Majes-“_

_Alfred took off before he could finish, sprinting towards the throne room. Yao’s cries for him to stop fell on deaf ears._

I’m coming Arthur.

—

Soft waves rolled onto the beach as Arthurs body was lowered into the waters. The afternoon sun was setting, almost hidden behind the horizon. The guards dispersed, sending the King sorrowed glances as they walked back up the beach. Alfred was left alone, holding the stern of the small boat. It was his duty to send the queen off, after all.

He looked down. The soft blond locks, the fantastical green eyes that would never open and the soft smile. He drew in a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

Alfred leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his queens forehead, choking back the sob that threatened to escape him.

He breathed in deeply as he rose and gave the boat a small push.

The stern left his hands.

His queen with it.

He stood in the murky waters, feeling the cold bite into his legs and lower back. The pain was no match for the one in his chest, throbbing with every heartbeat.

Monarchs were chosen by destiny, handpicked by the Goddess herself. They share a special bond, a red string of sorts.

Alfred felt that string snap as he watched his Queen die in his arms.

 _And fuck did it_ hurt _like no physical attack could._

Yao called out to him, probably worried for his state of mind, not wanting him to do something rash.

Wading out of the water was hard. Every part of his body was telling him to walk the other way, to join his queen, let the murky depths take him away. _Oh, how poetic it would be._

He came to stand between Yao and Matthew, the royal consort to his left and the Ace to his right. Tired eyes peered at the small boat on the horizon. Archers readied their arrows, taking aim.

Returning the once famed pirate captain to the sea seemed fitting, even if proper royal protocol deemed a burial in the castle graveyard. This is what Arthur would have wanted, he had said to himself. Arthur had always had a special connection to the sea.

Arrows lit, Yao looked at him for the final command.

He swallowed deeply, avoiding Yao’s stare. He willed his voice not to crack.

“Fire”.

Flames painted the evening sky, all with one goal in mind.

Three arrows hit home and soon the boat was engulfed by flames. A little light shining in the middle of the dark waters.

The flames roared for several minutes, till the boat went under, extinguishing the flames and sending its only passenger into its depths.

And so… His queen was no more.

The though caused him to suck in his breath, catching both Yao’s and Matthews attention.

Thoughts swam in his mind, soon turning into a whirlpool. Caught in the middle, Alfred desperately tried to reign in his mind, but to no avail.

His queen was _dead_.

 _Arthur_ was _dead._

Slow mornings, where the sun shone through the thin curtains, and Arthur was snuggled up in his arms as he woke up.

Slow dancing in the ballroom. Stolen glances over breakfast. Late night rendezvous..

Never again.

Alfred was breathing hard now. The air had gotten thick around him.

Yao stood in front of him, arms up, trying to calm him down. His laboured breathing and thundering heartbeat were the only thing he could hear.

Matthew grabbed his arm, but instantly let go, looking at Yao in fear. He backed away too.

“Alfred, you need to calm down!” His voice sounded muffled, like he was underwater.

The air cracked around him like thunder. The whirlpool threatened to shallow him whole.

He looked Yao in the eyes, first now noticing how scared he looked, but he didn’t care.

He let go.

He expected to fall into murky depths, but was instead embraced by a bright white light.

—CRACK—

Something soft and familiar surrounded him. Alfred opened his blurry eyes, wincing at the harsh light around him. His head was throbbing to the beat of his heart.. which was racing. Where is he?

He felt around with his arms. Soft and soft. He was in a bed.. his bed. Counting to three in his mind and opening his eyes despite the pain it caused, he looked around.

Their— His bedroom.

He groaned, shielding his eyes with his arm.

“What the fuck..” He grunted, rubbing his eyes. Did he pass out?

Rising slowly from the bed, he walked over to the balcony doors.. that were open. His brows furrowed in confusion. He walked to the open doors, feeling the chill coming through. _Why is it chilly outside if it’s summer?_

He walked out onto the balcony, feeling the cold marble against his bare feet. _Wait, who undressed him?_ His pyjama pants started back at him, and he was shirtless..

_Ok… Weird._

His head turned as he heard clatter from inside the room. He froze momentarily, then slowly walked back inside, closing the doors behind him.

Was it another rebel? Sent here to finish the job while he was sleeping? He readied himself, grabbing the sword from the suit of armour opposite of their bed.

He tiptoed to the on-suite bathroom, back to the wall parallel to the door. He held the sword at his side, ready to counterstrike, when a small figure walked out.

Alfred dropped the sword. It fell to the floor, clattering loudly, startling Arthur, who spun around to face him.

“Alfred! You scared me… What are you doing with that sword?” He looked at the sword on the floor, moving to pick it up.

“Art— Artie..?” he said slowly, all wind knocked out of his chest. Arthur placed the sword back, turning around to make a joke, but stopped once he saw the expression on his husbands face.

“Alfred?” he said softly, brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Alfred took a slow step forward, then another. _It’s him, it’s him, it’s him…._

His mind was racing, trying to make sense of what his eyes were seeing.

“Artie.. is it really you?” His voice was breaking. Arthur looked more and more concerned with each step he took.

“Alfred—,” he started.

Alfred was at arms length of him now. He stumbled over his step and fell to his knees in front of him, eyes never leaving Arthur. _It’s you, it’s you, it’s really you._

He started at him from the floor. Arthur was wearing his pyjamas, or his pyjama top to be exact, the ones matching the pants Alfred was dressed in.

Arthur sat down in front of him, delicate hands placed on his knees. Alfred wanted to hold them.

“Alfred?” Arthur cocked his head to the side as he leaned forward. “Talk to me”.

_Arthur Arthur My Queen My Love It can’t be you, it can’t be, I saw you die—_

His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur placed his hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb under his eye. _Was he crying?_

“My King.. what’s troubling you?” he asked softly, eyes creasing with a soft gaze. Alfreds breath hitched.

_It’s YOU._

The sob that erupted from his throat almost made him double over, but he recovered just enough to throw his arms around him, sending them both tumbling onto the soft carpet.

Arthur yelped as he was tackled by his sobbing husband, but accepted the embrace with confusion.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry” Alfred managed between sobs, clutching his lover with one hand around his back and another holding the back of his head.

“Al—Alfred!” he yelped.

“I wasn’t there, I didn’t protect you—“ Sob. “—like I promised…! I’m so sorry, I’m sorry” he rambled on, becoming more and more incoherent as he went on.

“Alfred, what are you talking about, I’m right here, I’m alright..,” he tried, but it only seemed to make his husband sob and clutch him harder.

Arthur resulted to stroking his back and letting him sob it out, as his speech made no sense. Eventually, his sobs became less frequent and his breathing calmed down somewhat.

Arthur tried pushing at his chest but Alfred held on to him, not letting him go in the slightest. Arthur sighed.

Arthur was about to speak, when a knock on the door interrupted him. He felt Alfred tense up, and stroked his back lovingly as the door opened.

“Your Majesties—“

Yao stopped in his tracks as he spotted the two monarchs on the floor. With Alfred having his back to the door and not being in a state to respond, Arthur piped up.

“We’ll take the morning off, if you don’t mind,” he said calmly, trying to be as sophisticated as possible, considering the state he was in.

Yao paused, looking at the two monarchs quizzically. He glanced at Alfred’s back, noticing his lack of movement and response. He sighed.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” he said, closing the door behind him. Arthur heard him speaking to the guards before his footsteps faded down the hallway.

Alfred moved back, and Arthur’s gaze snapped back down. He could see how red and puffy his eyes were, how tired he looked…

“Alfred.. My darling..” he cooed. Alfred felt his chest quake, but the sobs didn’t return. He took a deep breath, noticing how much it shuddered. Arthur kept looking at him.

“I thought I would never hear you call me that again..,” he whispered. Arthur looked confused again.

“I said it to you last night, love. Before bed?” he laughed out the final word. “Don’t you remember?” he asked, brows hiked up.

“Yeah, sure..” He trailed off, too busy looking into those greener than green eyes. Then his gaze shifted down. God those lips. _So soft to kiss and even softer wrapped around my—_

“Alfred” Arthur pouted at him, clearly not happy about being kept in the dark.

_Fuck it, he’s here now._

Alfred shifted them, rolling over so Arthur’s back was pressed to the carpet, Alfred on top of him with their legs still tangled.

Arthur looked up at him, waiting for him to make the next move. He couldn’t resist any longer.

He closed the distance between them, capturing Arthur’s lips with his own. He accepted happily.

What was meant to be a sweet kiss soon turned heated, as Alfred grabbed the side of his face to deepen the kiss.

His other hand was busy roaming over the right side of Arthurs body, holding his sides firmly before moving down to squeeze his thigh. He couldn’t reach his ass cheek where he was on the floor. He grunted. _This won’t do._

He broke the kiss with a pop, leaving Arthur a panting mess on the floor. He leaned back to survey him.

_How could I ever think I could live without this._

“Up,” he ordered softly, reaching out his hand for Arthur to take. He did, and Alfred pulled him up to his feet. He swayed for a second trying to get his bearings, but was cut short when Alfred lifted him into his arms.

“Oh! Hey!” he exclaimed. Ignored.

He landed on the mattress and bounced once before Alfred’s body landed on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

“Al—,“ he started but was silenced with a kiss, followed by more groping.

Alfred settled between his legs, right where he belonged. He pressed his pelvis onto Arthur’s, who gasped at the implication. He wanted to…

“Arthur.” Alfred had broken the kiss and was now looking at him. They both panted as the silence stretched on.

 _That’s not the only thing that’s gonna stretch in here_ , he thought, smirking to himself.

“Do you want to?” he asked, looking into his eyes, silently pleading.

Arthur sighed. His whole body relaxed under him and he nodded. _Score._

He dove back in, peppering kisses at his throat and then love-bites. Arthur was gasping, moaning lowly every time Alfred pressed against him. _Beautiful._

He had Arthur’s arms pinned above his head with one arm, and the other ventured downward, circling the area Arthur wanted to be touched. He whined.

“Alfred..,” he panted, which quickly turned to a gasp when Alfred gave him a firm squeeze.

_Goddess above, the sounds he made for him._

He could feel Arthur’s panties were getting wet. He chuckled into his throat.

“This wet already?” he smirked. Arthur looked away, huffing. _Cute_.

Alfred pushed the panties aside, giving him free access to his pussy. He circled his fingers just around it, making sure to tease him as much as possible. Arthur whined again.

“What to do, what to do…,” he mumbled to himself, ghosting his fingers along the folds. He wanted to make him come just from his cock alone, and so decided to leave his clit alone.. for now.

He sucked another love bite onto his neck. He felt Arthur wince and let the skin go with a pop. Leaning up again, he kissed Arthur, deepening the kiss by tilting his head to the side, just as his finger entered him.

Arthur bucked upwards, whining in the back of his throat and breaking the kiss to gasp for air. Alfred chuckled.

He pumped his finger in and out slowly at first, letting Arthur get used the penetration. When he began huffing and pushing back on his own, he slowly pulled it out and pumped in two. Arthur hissed at the stretch. He tried kissing away the pain, but he soon got used to it.

Alfred was back to sucking love-bites, when he curled his fingers inside Arthur’s pussy, making him moan loudly. He bucked off the bed, squirming upwards away from the assaulting digits.

_That won’t to._

Grabbing his right side, Alfred flipped him over on his stomach, hooking their knees together. Arthur was now laying on his stomach and Alfred was kneeling on the bed with Arthur’s legs trapped in between his thighs and shins. He splayed a toothy grin, even though Arthur couldn’t see it.

“Alfred?” He said slowly, trying to move around to face him, quickly realising the position he was in.

His ass was on full display for him, and Alfred couldn’t resist pulling his panties up and giving his ass a firm squeeze. The cheeks welcomed his groping, soft and squishy as ever.

“Don’t worry,” he offered, hand pressed against his pussy, fingers on his hole, but not pushing them in just yet..

The answer seemed to satisfy his husband, as he laid back down, head resting on his arms, waiting.

He pushed his fingers back in, feeling the wet, warm hole accept them easily. Arthur gasped again, not used to being finger-fucked like this.

Alfred pumped them slowly, relishing in the sweet moans and gasps Arthur was making. _Goddess, he missed this._

He watched his fingers disappear into his queen, stretching him out slowly and feeling the slick starting to pool onto his knuckles.

Onto the real show.

He pulled his fingers out, wiping them onto the sheets beside him and giving Arthur’s ass another squeeze before standing up.

Arthur kept laying on the bed, panting softly, but turned to face him as he got up.

“What are you…,” he trailed off as Alfred motioned for him to sit up, which he did. He was momentarily distracted by the body in front of him. Defined lines and strong muscle rippled under his skin every time he moved.

He blushed.

“Like what you see?” Alfred chuckled, running his hands through his hair. He blushed even harder.

He stuttered for a moment, interrupted by Alfred grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. They looked at each other for a beat, but it was quickly broken by Alfred giving his chest a shove.

He landed back on the bed with an “Oof!”.

Alfred acted quickly, lifting his legs up and pulling the panties off, throwing them somewhere to his left.

Arthur yelped as he was man-handled, but was quickly silenced by Alfred sitting down onto the bed, back leaning on the headboard.

He was still wearing his pyjama pants. Arthur pouted.

“Are you gonna keep looking at me like that, or are you gonna come here to get fucked?” he said casually, smirk plastered on his face. Jerk, Arthur thought.

He crawled over, settling over Alfred’s lap, where Alfred’s muscular arms dragged him into place.

“The Goddess really did me good, giving me a Queen with this much ass,” he grinned, coupled with a firm squeeze to both cheeks.

“Alright—“ Arthur made a move to get off, but he was pulled back into a bruising kiss. Alfred held him tight, pressing him down onto his clothed erection. Both gasped at the friction.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he ordered, and Arthur relaxed into his grip. He kept grinding up, making Arthur whine, clearly fed up with the teasing.

“Alfred!” he whined breathlessly. _I hear you loud and clear, darling._

He pulled down his pyjama pants just enough to free his cock. He was almost painfully hard and really needed to sink into something soft and wet soon..

“Wanna slick me up darling?,” he asked, putting his best charm on. Arthur giggled into his hand.

He spit in his palm, and gave his cock a firm squeeze. It was his turn to gasp as Arthur stroked him up and down, slow but firm.

He groaned loudly as he thumbed the tip, just managing to keep himself from bucking up. He gave Arthur a look. He giggled innocently.

Annoyed, Alfred grabbed his waist with one arm, dragging him chest to chest. With the other, he lined himself up with Arthur’s entrance, feeling the slick and heat that awaited him. And then, just barely pushing him down, and himself into—

“Wait, wait!” Arthur yelled suddenly. Alfred almost grunted in annoyance, but managed to keep his cool.. for now.

“You’re.. I’m not.. Um..,” he trailed off, looking guilty.

_Oh._

Rookie mistake on his part.

He’d been so busy trying to get to it, that he hadn’t thought about protection.

_…Fuck._

“Um..,” he mumbled, still pressed against Arthur, cock still pressed against…

The thought of not feeling Arthur fully made his chest heavy. His breath shuddered as the memories trickled back in.

Was it a selfish thought? _Yes._ But he had watched the love of his life _die_ in his arms, dammit! And now he was naked, _ready_ , back in his arms like nothing ever happened…

Arthur must have seen the how conflicted he looked, because he spoke up, breaking Alfred out of his rationalisations.

“It’s okay,” he panted.

Alfred looked up, brows raised.

“…What?” he asked. He must have heard wrong.

Arthur swallowed. “Its okay,” he repeated, more confidently this time. His expression was firm, but Alfred could see the worry in his eyes. His grip relaxed considerably.

He wanted to ignore it, wanted the bad thoughts to go away, just be one with Arthur and not worry about the consequences…

_Damn it…_

“…I’ll get—,“ he was interrupted by his own gasp when Arthur pushed himself down onto his cock, welcoming the head into his tight heat.

…

_As you wish, my Queen._

He wrapped his arm back around Arthur, pushing him against his chest and holding him there. The other grabbed his hip, steadying him as he slowly pushed Arthur down onto his cock.

Arthur’s arms were trapped in between them. All he could do was whine as his husbands cock penetrated him, stretching him open slowly but firmly.

Arthur’s frame wasn’t the only small thing about him. Memories of their wedding night had Alfred pitying him. It didn’t help that Alfred wasn’t all that small either.

A particularly painful whimper made Alfred stop momentarily. _Halfway there._

Arthur’s head had fallen onto his shoulder and he was panting hard.

“You alright, darling?” he asked softly, moving his hand to run it up and down his back soothingly. _Halfway there…_

“Just.. give me a moment..,” he panted, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

But Alfred knew him too well. The thought made his chest warm.

But not warmer than Arthur felt around him. _Goddess, thank you…_

A nod from Arthur and he slowly sunk him further down, taking Alfred in all the way. The whines and pants only got louder as he neared the base of his cock, and by the time he was sitting on Alfreds pelvis, he was moaning.

Arthur pulled back, looking into his eyes, as the realisation of what that meant hit them both.

_Raw._

It was their _first_ first time.

The thought made him infinitely more hard, causing him to grind into the body of top of him, just to get a feel of this new experience. A strangled cry was ripped from his husbands throat at the action, he had aimed for his g-spot after all..

Never had he though being with Arthur could be this good… Arthur’s pussy was warm and tight and oh so _wet_ that Alfred could barely think as all his blood pooled downward.

Arthur seemed to catch his drift, as he slowly rotated his hips, silently telling Alfred to get on with it.

Oh boy, was he going to.

Moving his arm to grip the back of Arthur’s thigh, he slowly helped him rise up, then push him back down with his other arm. Arthur seemed to agree, as he gasped every time his husband entered him again.

Moans, grunts and pants began to fill the room as Alfred picked up the pace, no longer satisfied with the lifting and sinking. He grabbed Arthur’s waist, keeping him still as he filled him over and over.

A particularly hard thrust had Arthur chanting his name. His body was sweaty, glistening in the sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Alfred thought it made him look angelic.

If he was an angel, then the chants of gasps, moans and whines he made every time his pussy took Alfred’s cock to the hilt must be his melody. Regardless, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

He was getting close, he could feel him tightening up around him every time his g-spot was hit.

Alfred slowed down, grinding into his pussy while holding his hips down, smirking at how wet he sounded. Arthur cried out, pushing at his hands, but they weren’t budging.

_Nowhere to go, little Queen.._

He moved his hands to Arthur’s sides, squeezing and then pulling him up. Still inside his pussy, Alfred sat up. He let go of his queen, making him slide back down into his cock. They collided with a groan, slick gushing out around their tight seal.

_Heavens above… He was never giving this up._

“Arthur..”

He looked up, hearing how serious he sounded. Alfred wrapped him in his arms, slowly grinding into him. Arthur looked about ready to cum, and so was he…

“Can I cum inside?”

“Huh?!” Arthur’s voice was laced with panic. He tried to push off, but Alfred held him firmly. His hips stopped grinding.

“Can I?” he asked, trying keep all emotion out of his voice. Arthur stuttered.

“You.. What? No! You know what that could— We can’t— we’re royals, you can’t just—“

“Please Arthur? Just this once? You feel so fucking good babe…,” he moaned the last bit, putting extra pressure on each syllable with short quick thrusts that had Arthur seeing stars.

“Ah! Fine, fine!” he sobbed, tears in his eyes.

 _Jackpot._ Alfred grinned into his neck.

He was so close and Arthur was so _tight_ and _wet_ around him as he thrusted up into him. Arthur was gone, chanting incoherently as he neared the edge.

 _I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, the only one who gets to_ make _you like this._

Alfred pushed him down _hard_ , and Arthur took all he offered, coming with a series of yells that had his whole body shaking in ecstasy. His pussy squeezed Alfred for all he was worth, and he came inside with a groan.

Pressed against each other as they were, Alfred swore he felt his husband stomach press outwards with the amount, but maybe that was his ego talking..

Coming down from their high the two royals looked at each other. They were high on endorphins, not thinking of the possible consequences of their actions.

“Wow,” Alfred panted, breaking the silence. Arthur nodded in agreement. Their panting was the only noise in the large room.

He thumbed over Arthurs pelvis, not sure what he was looking for. He pressed on the soft flesh.

Arthur jumped up, swatting his hand away with a huff, moving to get up. Alfred grabbed him.

“No, wait! I want to see!” he yelped. Arthur was not having it.

“See what?!” he snapped, still trying to break free.

Alfred grabbed him and flipped them both over so Arthur was on his back on the bed, Alfred on top of him.

“Stop— Alfred!” he barked.

He wasn’t listening.

Pushing his cock back in was enough to make Arthur stop and whimper, folds still sensitive from his orgasm. Alfred gave him a look. He pouted back.

Alfred sighed, giving him one last look before slowly pulling out. He watched Arthur’s mouth fall open as he sucked in a deep breath. Once he was out he sat on his knees watching his cum slowly drip out of his pussy.

_Fucking gorgeous._

Arthur had covered his face, clearly embarrassed. Alfred smiled at him.

He suddenly seemed to have remembered something as he sat up. Alfred saw his face go a little pale.

“Shower..?” he suggested slowly. “Yao only gave us the morning off.”

_Fuck, that’s right._

—

The shower was steaming up their on-suite bathroom as Arthur cleaned himself off. Showering together had been shot down instantly, as Arthur reminded him of the job they have to get to.

Alfred was left brushing his teeth by the sink. He spit out the toothpaste, looking at himself in the mirror.

Was it all a dream or something? More like a terrible nightmare, but Arthur was right here, very much not—

Okay not going there.

He could still feel the stickiness on his pelvis and he could barely see the silhouette of his husband in the shower. And what they just did, goddess damn, he definitely felt _that_.

All the thoughts were making him woozy. He steadied himself on the counter, trying to calm his breathing.

All other sounds were drowned out, as his breathing and heart rate increased, just like…

_Oh no.._

Thunder cracked in his ears as he went under again, embraced by the bright white light.

—CRACK—

_Congratulations, your majesties._

_It’s going to be a girl._

—

Something soft. Once again he found himself on his back, pressed against a soft bed. He opened his eyes squinting slightly. The soft afternoon glow was not as harsh on his eyes— wait, afternoon?

He rose from the bed — _my_ bed — and peered out the window.

The courtyard was painted with autumn colours. Trees with yellow, red and orange leaves swaying in the afternoon breeze.

_What the fuck? When did—_

_Arthur._

He looked around the room frantically, looking for his husband. The bathroom door was open. He could faintly hear the sink was running.

Determined, he walked over and came face to face with Arthur.

He was dressed in an oversized shirt — _just_ a shirt.

_Probably mine…_

But that wasn’t the only thing he was sporting.

He had a bump.

Not the fat kind, the _pregnant_ kind.

Alfred paled.

“Hey love, how was your nap?” Arthur asked, smiling sweetly, as if it was just a normal day.

_Everything was definitely NOT normal._

He picked him up, ignoring his protests and hits, while watching out for his— their— _Oh Goddess._

Arthur landed on the bed with a bounce as his husband threw him on it. He climbed up after him, face completely blank.

“Alfred! What is wrong with you?!” he barked.

Alfred grabbed his legs, pulling him forward till his thighs rested on top of Alfred’s. He moved to get up, but promptly stopped at the look Alfred gave him. He faltered slightly, not used to seeing such a serous and dark expression on his husbands face.

He sat up on his elbows. Alfred leaned forward, moving his hands to unbutton the shirt Arthur was wearing. Button by button, Alfred’s expression never changed, until his stomach came into full view. Arthur shivered.

Alfred stopped only momentarily, mind racing a hundred questions a minute. He opened the last button, pressing the shirt into the bed as he leaned forward onto his arms.

_What the FUCK was going on here?_

Arthur was looking at him, but he couldn’t face him. Instead he ran his hand along the firm expanse of Arthur’s new bump. From the top, to where the curve turned downward just below his pelvis.

Arthur gasped as his hand dipped down past his pelvis, looking at Alfred through a fiery flush.

Alfred’s hand settled on the right side of his bump, really feeling how firm it was, _definitely_ ruling out weight gain as a cause.

_Dammit…_

He moved his hand up slowly to cup Arthur’s chest, just starting to jut outwards. Feeling the squishy flesh under his palms. Arthur looked more and more confused.

Probably thinking why the hell Alfred was looking at him like he’d never seen him like this before, which to his defence, he _hasn’t._

He was about to ask who did this, but decided against it. _Honestly, who else but you could do this? Without getting beheaded, or worse, that is._

“Are you having an episode again?”

“Episode?” he repeated. Now it was his turn to look at his husband quizzically.

“Like you had last spring. When you… we…,” he trailed off, blushing hard.

“What are you—“

_Oh._

_He fucked up._

“No— wait, what? I— No! I didn’t— That wasn’t—,“ he clutched his head, thoughts threatening to drown him.

 _He fucked_ up.

_But… Arthur is alive._

_The rebellion never happened._

_Because I…_

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

_Right? Has to be…_

_He didn’t change anything else…_

_But still, why is he here?_

_Why is it half a year later?_

_MOST importantly…_

“How!” he yelled suddenly, startling Arthur. _Oh goddess no._

“Alfred, you’re scaring me…” His voice was shaking. Alfred paled.

—

His shoes clacked quietly as he paced back and forth on the balcony. The cold evening air felt good on his heated head. Arthur was inside, reading on their bed, seemingly back to normal after Alfred’s earlier outburst.

His thoughts made no sense. Fragments of memories, flashes of images, bits and pieces.

Only two things were clear; Arthur was not dead, and he was definitely… _different._

Just the thought made his mind hurt.

His pacing was interrupted when Yao stepped onto the balcony. He shot him a quick glance, grunting and mumbling to himself.

“Your Majesty…” he began, giving him a pointed look. Not impressed in the slightest, but not overly disappointed either. _Same as always…_

“What do you want,” he snapped. Yao resisted rolling his eyes, but this was the King, even if he was acting like a lunatic.

“The Queen told me about the… _situation_ , that took place earlier” he clasped his hands together behind him. “Do you remember what I told you when you were crowned?”

“What? No,” he scoffed. Yao sighed. Alfred’s rage was simmering.

“Legend says, that the King of Spades can control time”

He stilled.

_No. Way._

“You said.. it was just a legend,” he stated slowly, flames of anger threatening to spew out.

“Legends are based on truth,” Yao concurred.

_Control.. time? Is that what he did?_

_That.. would make a lot of sense… but its preposterous! Magic? Really?_

“You’re not the same Alfred I served breakfast this morning, are you?”

His gaze snapped towards Yao, who had moved to close the balcony doors, as if he knew that…

It was all too much. Alfred was at his breaking point. Yao looked at him again, _that smug bastard—!_

And it all boiled over.

“Arthur—! He _died_ , in my _arms_ and he’s there! Right _there_ reading a book as if he’s been alive this whole time— which he — I _saw_ —,” he paused, flailing his arms, hoping to catch the words he needed to make it all make _sense_.

“I don’t even— It was _summer_ , we had a _funeral_ and now its fall and he’s _right there”_ He pointed to the man sitting on the bed. “reading while he’s— with my—“ he flailed his arms in front of him, hoping Yao would catch his drift so he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

Somehow saying it out loud would make it so much more _real_.

“Your Majesty,” Yao started, trying to calm the raving monarch. “What happened? Take it slow”.

His breath was visible in the cold autumn air, but the flames of his rage had kept him warm for the time being. The tears in his eyes were threatening to spill over.

He took a deep breath, breathing out slowly.

“It was in the middle of the summer,” he started. His rage had cooled somewhat, leaving his voice almost monotone. “The rebels attacked the castle, I wasn’t—“ _Deep breaths._ “Arthur was in the hall, I was in the study when the rebels broke through the main entrance.”

Yao’s jaw tightened, clearly not happy with the implications for the state of the castle’s defences…

“I got to the hall, Arthur was..” He let out a shuddering breath, willing the tears away. “He was fighting them off. I called out his name—“ Sob. “and one of them shot him with an arrow.”

He turned to Yao, looking desperate. “He _died_. I saw it— I _felt_ it.” He pleaded, for what, he wasn’t sure.

Yao looked serious. “But he’s still here..,“ he affirmed. “How did that happen?”

He thought for a beat then answered.

“It was at the funeral… We just sent him off into the North Sea.” Yao looked disappointed. “Yeah, we sent him off, you didn’t like it last time either.” Yao rolled his eyes.

“Uhh.. I don’t know.. I just thought about never seeing him again—“ he looked at the man inside. _Still there…_ “— and suddenly everything got quiet. I could only hear myself… and the bam! I woke up in my bed back in spring and he was right _there_ ,” he finished.

Yao looked thoughtful for a minute, allowing Alfred time to breathe. “So..” Alfred looked up.

Yao continued, “you must have done something…” He paused, looking for the right words. “You did something that stopped the rebels. You changed something.”

“Only thing I did was… I…” He trailed off, looking at the man inside. The silence stretched on, quickly becoming unbearable.

He closed his eyes. “ _Please_ don’t make me say it…” He didn’t know whether it was intended for Yao or for _himself_.

Yao coughed into his hand awkwardly. Alfred winced, looking for solace in the night sky.

“Right… royal babies stop potential rebel uprisings, I’ll keep that in mind,” he noted.

Alfred wished the earth would swallow him up. It would be less painful than this conversation.

“It that all you remember?” Yao asked after a while.

“I don’t remember anything from the last—“ He looked at Arthur, then at Yao, who thankfully got his drift. “Five” “— _five_ months— My husband is _five months_ — and I don’t remember _any of it_ —“

_Except accidentally knocking him up with weird time control magic._

His face heated up again. Yao looked incredibly uncomfortable. This conversation is probably one he never expected to have.

Alfred facepalmed.

“I’m sure your memories will return, Your Majesty, you just need to be patient”

“And what if they don’t?” Alfred looked at him, unable to stop his voice from cracking.

“I’ll help you” Yao stated plainly. Alfred chuckled breathlessly.

“Right… Guess that means we don’t let Arthur know?”

“There’s no reason to put this on his majesties shoulders, considering the baby.”

Alfred sucked in a sharp breath.

_The baby,_

_His_ child.

He was going to be a _father_.

This time, it wasn’t a bright light that embraced him.

Instead, darkness swallowed him.

_“Your majesty—!”_

_THUD._

_…_

_“Alfred!”_

**Author's Note:**

> He's not dead, guys. Just a father. :'))


End file.
